


A Warning Would Be Nice

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Fill for Faberry Week Day 7: Roommates. Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat, but sometimes it comes real close. And other times, you'll wish it did. Kurt and Santana stumble upon a little secret that their roommate has been keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warning Would Be Nice

It had been a typical day. Rachel had classes while Kurt and Santana had work. The latter two were just getting home. They exchanged greetings before entering their shared apartment. It was late and the two of them just wanted to get some rest, but as they closed the door they heard it. "Ahh!" A girlish shriek echoed off the walls.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Rachel."

They only then noticed the disheveled their place looked.

"Are we being robbed?"

"Why would anyone want to rob us?"

He had a point. They didn't actually have anything worth any real value, and even if they did their apartment wouldn't have given off the impression that they did. Regardless, the two of them grabbed the closet weapons they could find; a frying pan and a handheld vacuum. They crouched and began a slow approach towards source of the screams when they heard another, "Ahh!"

"Maybe it's a serial killer."

"Don't think like that!" Kurt scolded.

"But if it is, then we have to save the midget." Santana got to her feet, only to have Kurt tug her back to a crouching position. She glared at him. "What are you doing? Berry could be hurt it there. Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am Santana," Kurt argued. "But we can't just jump into this without thinking it through. Whoever that is doesn't know we're here. I think it'd be best if we keep it that way. At the very least, we do know that Rachel's alive." Santana grumbled but agreed to go along with Kurt's plan.

They silently continued on. Every few steps, their ears would be filled with the sounds of Rachel's desperate cries. It was painful to hear, but they gritted their teeth and proceeded on towards the bed room. Once outside it, they could hear a voice talking, taunting Rachel and then laughing.

"That sick son of a bitch!" Santana had had enough.

"Wait," Kurt tried, but he was too late. Santana had already burst through the door, but what they found on the other side was far from what they had expected. They froze, mid-motion, as they quietly watched on with wide eyes.

Rachel Berry was on her hands and knees atop the bed, her feet dangling of the edge. She had on knee socks an animal sweater that had been pushed up her body to reveal her bra. The plaid miniskirt she had on had been flipped up and a pair of her panties were hanging off her ankles. She was trembling.

Above her stood Quinn Fabray, clad in her old Cheerios uniform. She bent forward, placing a hand on Rachel's reddening ass and whispering into her ear, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She pulled her hand back before swatting Rachel's bare behind. Rachel arched into the blow, moaning out in ecstasy. "Looks like I'll have to find a new way to punish you." She chuckled darkly.

"Damn."

Quinn quickly spun around and Rachel flipped herself over, wincing as she landed on her bottom. Both their faces reddened at the looks on Santana and Kurt's faces; arousal and horror, respectively.

"I can explain," Rachel spoke up first as she adjusted her clothing to appear presentable. "You see, Quinn and I… we were um… Quinn was-"

"Spanking you," Santana finished for her, causing both Rachel and Quinn to blush even deeper. Kurt shuddered. "You okay, Hummel?" His head began to slowly shake. "Hey Berry, take Lady Face over here to the couch and make sure he's okay."

Rachel huffed. "Why me?" she complained.

"Because I wanna make sure that you and Q don't start macking while I'm gone." Rachel huffed once more, but did as she was told. Santana smirked as she left. She waltzed over to Quinn. "Well, well, well, I'd say this is a surprise, but-"

"Not a word Santana," Quinn warned.

"Oh, come on. You can't just-"

"I said shut it."

Over in the living area, Rachel gently sat Kurt down on the futon. He seemed to still be fairly traumatized over what he had witnessed, but he did appear to have regain most of his cognitive functions. "I'm really sorry you had to see that Kurt," Rachel apologized.

"It's okay," Kurt replied before pausing. "Actually it's not as I am now scarred for life." Rachel sank a bit in her seat. "Next time, just give us a little warning if you're going to be having company over. And it wouldn't hurt to hang a hair tie outside of your door either."

"Of course." A beat of silence.

"How long have you two…"

"A while," Rachel answered dreamily.

"Well… despite everything, I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank Kurt."

"One thing though."

"Yes."

"The place looks like this," he motioned around them, "because…" Rachel ducked her head, a guilty look on her face. "That's what I thought. I'll get my disinfectant."


End file.
